ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Kevin 11,000
Personality Kevin is a cruel, sadistic and menacing Osmosian who does whatever it takes to achieve his goals, having no remorse for any of his actions, after succumbing to insanity. Though insane with his power, Kevin has a high intellect and is a very in-depth planner - Kevin's abilities make him a very formidable enemy and he has managed to hold his own against even his enemies, even the full force of the Plumbers. He has little to no fear of his enemies, viewing them as lesser and weaker beings than himself. Of course being an insane Osmosian, he hungers for power and energy above all. Appearance *'Kevin Levin': Pants. *'Four Arms': Body Shape, Face; Skin, Arm Count, Eyes, Upper Arms, Lower Arms, Spikes. *'Way Big': Fin, Chin Eyes. *'Humungousaur': Torso, Chest Plates, Toes, Tail. *'Ultimate Humungousaur': Spikes. *'Armodrillo': Arm Structure Lower Legs *'Grey Matter': Eye On Forehead. *'Goop': Body Structure *'Rath': Upper Legs, Stripes, Wrist Claws, Eyebrow. *'Diamondhead': Crystals *'Chromastone': Shoulder Crystals. *'Ghostfreak': Eye Track, Purple Eyes. *'Water Hazard': Water Ports *'Echo Echo': Inner Mouth *'XLR8': Tail structure and stripes on said tail. *'Eye Guy': Eyes On The Arms. *'Wildmutt': Noses. *'Ditto': Bolts On Torso. *'Jury Rigg': Ears. *'Ripjaws': Mouth, Gills. *'Highbreed': Eyes On His Chest. *'Malware': Color of Inner Mouth, Back Spikes. Powers and Abilities Kevin has both his own and the abilities of the Omnitrix's alien forms, alongside many others. Among said abilities that he has demonstrated being: *'Kevin Levin': Matter/Energy/Life/DNA/Power Absorption. *'Four Arms': Enhanced Strength; Enhanced Jumping; Enhanced Durability, Sonic Clap, Shock Waves. *'Heatblast': Pyrokinesis, Pyro Absorption, Lava Projection, Pyro Immunity, Cyro Immunity. *'Stinkfly': Slime Projection, Poison Gas, Toxic Saliva. *'Malware': Stretching, Plasma Beam, Technology Absorption. Technological Mimicry, Shapeshifting. *'Diamondhead': Crystallokinesis, Regeneration, Weapon Manifestation, Energy Refraction, Energy Redirection. *'Ghostfreak': Energy Beam Projection, Intangibility, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Tentacles. *'Wildmutt': Sharp Claws; Enhanced Smelling; Enhanced Hearing. *'Ripjaws': Steel-Bending Jaws, Sharp Teeth, Sharp Claws, Underwater Breathing. *'Spitter': Slime Spit Acid Spit *'Blitzwolfer': Ultrasonic Howls, Subsonic Howls. *'Goop': Liquefaction, Acidic Slime, Slime Projection, Elasticity. *'Humungousaur': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Size Alteration. *'Ultimate Humungousaur': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Missile Generation, Missile Hands *'XLR8': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Jumping, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Recovery, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Durability, Wall and Water Running, Prehensile Tail, Vortex Creation. *'Snare-Oh': Stretchable Limbs. *'Grey Matter': Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Agility. Enhanced Flexibility. *'Ultimate Grey Matter': Hyperevolved Intelligence, Energy Beams, Telekinesis. *'Brainstorm': Enhanced Intelligence, Technokinesis, Electrokinesis, Electricity Generation, Electrical Telekinesis, Force Field Generation, Electrical Telepathy, Mnemokinesis.. *'Ultimate Spidermonkey': Web Spit *'Echo Echo': Sonokinesis, Sonic Screams, Audiokinesis, Self-Duplication, Sonic Force Fields, Echolocation. *'Big Chill': Ice Breath, Ice Beams, Cold Resistance, Heat Resistance, Underwater Respiration, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Space Survivability, Cryokinesis, *'Jetray': Neuroshock Blasts, Able To Go Into Hyperspace, Space Survivability. *'Rath': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Jumping, Enhanced Stamina, Sharp Claws, Shock Waves. *'Lodestar': Magnetokinesis, Magnetic Forcefields. *'Armodrillo': Earth Eruption, Earth Tremors, Drill Hands, Jackhammer Arm, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability. *'NRG': Nuclear Energy Blasts, Radioactive Blasts, Pyro Immunity, Cryo Immunity, Radiation Immunity. *'AmpFibian': Electrokinesis, Electroportation, Electrical Absorption, Electrical Redirection, Electrical Telepathy. *'Terraspin': Aerokinesis, Tornadoes, Air Suction, Selective Mana Immunity, Selective Magic Immunity, Poison Gas Immunity. *'Water Hazard': Hydrokinesis, Moisture Absorption, Bubble Shield, Underwater Breathing. *'Gravattack': Gravikinesis, Gyrokinesis, Levitation *'Clockwork': Chronokinesis, Chronoportation, Chronopathy, Alternate Dimensions Traveling, Alternate Timelines Traveling. *'Ball Weevil': Plasma Ball Creation *'Astrodactyl': Propulsion Blast, Energy Whips, Internal star power, Energy Beams. *'Chromastone': Ultraviolet Energy, Ultraviolet Forcefields, Energy Absorption, Energy Redirection, Light Generation, Crystallization Energy, Radiation Immunity, Space Survivability, Flight. *'Way Big': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Cosmic Rays, Cosmic Storms Creation And Control. *'Swampfire': Chlorokinesis, Flame Generation, Methane Projection, Sleeping Spores, Seed Generation. *'Whampire': Sonic Explosions, Corruptura Projectiles, Hypnosis Invulnerability, Infra-Red Vision. *'Eye Guy': Optic Beams, Freeze Beams, Fire Beams, Eye Goo , 360° Vision. *'Gutrot': Gas Manipulation, Gas Projection, Gas Immunity. *'Atomix': Flight, Nucleokinesis, Atomic Blasts, Nuclear Explosions, Heat Generation, Light Fusions, Energy Manipulation, Energy Shields. *'Upchuck': Solid Matter Ingestion, Explosive Vomit, Acid Spit, Slime Spit, Strong Prehensile Tongues. *'Bullfrag': Chest Inflation. *'Highbreed': Claw Darts. *'Jury Rigg': Breaking Machinery, Fixing Machinery, Modifying Technology. *'Anodite': Mana Manipulation, Mana Absorbtion. Mana Detection, Flight, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Limited Reality Warping, Space Survivability, Size Alteration, Telekinesis, Dowsing, Portal Creation, Object Creation, Object Dissipation, Repairing, Magic. Weaknesses * He is vulnerable to Argit's quills, such capable of knocking him unconscious. * He can be paralyzed by a hit to Way Big's fin, inducing temporary paralysis. * If an irritant gets in his eyes, Ultimate Kevin 11,000 will be unable to see clearly. * The shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. * His intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. * His intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. * He can be hurt by his own neuroshocks blast, causing temporary injury. * His Biosovortian (Lodestar) powers are useless to nonmetallic objects. * He can use his electricity underwater, but if he is using electricity while entering water, or only part of him is in the water, he will shock himself. * He can be affected by magic if he isn't using his magic immunity. * He can be hurt by his own plasma balls if they are reflected at him. he can also get stuck in his own plasma balls. Trivia *Kevin is quite the powerful foe, that he is considered "dreadful and invincible" by his enemies. *Having learned from experience, Kevin is capable of combining his absorbed abilities to create a much more powerful combination. *Charlie Schlatter works as his voice actor thematically; having been his OS voice actor, before Kevin's redemption. Hence, symbolizing Kevin's return to his old ways. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Osmosians [[]] Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Mutants